Paper laminates are products widely used in the construction industry for making counter tops and the like. They are ordinarily composed of paper impregnated with TiO.sub.2 pigment and imbedded in a polymer matrix. Such laminates have an unfortunate tendency to discolor on exposure to ultraviolet light, and this detracts from their value because in many uses they are necessarily exposed to such radiation.
The pigment of the present invention is highly resistant to discoloration on exposure to ultraviolet light, and, when used in making a paper laminate, gives a product with significantly better lightfastness than one made with conventional TiO.sub.2 pigment.